Journal Entries
by MercuryKittenOldAccount
Summary: The story of GS through diaries....and I have a few surprises up my sleeve too! OMG an update? A bit of mudshipping and a lot of windshipping :) Isaac wins Colosso! YAY!
1. Days 1 through 4

Author's note: I know this is gonna suck, but I was bored and didn't feel like adding on to any of my other stories so yeah.  
  
Days 1-4  
  
Day 1 entries  
  
Isaac's Diary-KEEP OUT! Especially you, Garet.  
  
Could someone please wake me up now? This can't be happening. How was I chosen to take this quest? Why did it have to be me? It could have been any bunch of kids going up to the sanctum-why did it have to be us?  
  
I'm worried about Jenna. I know Felix will keep her safe, but still, this must be terrible for her. She doesn't even know we are alive, she must be worried. And I'm afraid that even with Felix there, his friends will hurt her.  
  
I'm guessing I should try to get some sleep, but I don't know if I can. I better try, It could be lethal not to have any energy tomorrow.  
  
G'night,  
  
Isaac  
  
Day 3 entries  
  
Ivan's Journal  
  
This has been a very strange day for me. I feel guilty about losing Master Hammet's rod. It was my fault, I suppose, for leaving the door unlocked, but with everything going on, I must have forgot. Unfortunatly, some of the Vault residents didn't trust me, so I was on my own for a while. Luckily Isaac and Garet came along and were nice enough to help me. Together, I'm happy to say we recovered the rod. It's too bad Master Hammet's missing. I really hope he is ok.  
  
I tried to get into Lunpa, but I couldn't. One of the guards said if I ever came back he would have my head, and I really hope he didn't mean that. I guess the thing I shoudl do is find Isaac and Garet, and help them on there quest. As much as it pains me to say it, I feel thier problem is more urgent then mine. I suppose my quest will have to wait.  
  
I need to go now.  
  
Ivan  
  
Day 4 entries  
  
Garet's journal  
  
Today that Ivan kid joined us on our quest. He wasn't able to get into Lunpa, and was muttering some mumo-jumbo about wanting to help us more. I don't trust him much. HE appears to be a nice kid, still, I don't like the idea of traveling with someone who can read my mind. On the flip side, I can tell Isaac trusts him. It also seems he feels a little sympathetic for Ivan. That's really the kind of person Isaac is, trusting and kind. He's not really like me.  
  
We're here in Bilbin now. I hated that darn cave, it had so many twists and turns. One of those strange little creatures attacked us, but when we defeated it, it started following us around. It seems to like me a lot, and is right now snoozing on my bed. The little squirrely fella looks kinda cute when he's asleep, I think he's starting to grow on me.  
  
Better stop before the darned thing wakes up again and starts demanding food. Isaac says the creature acts a lot like me, but I can't see where he's coming from.  
  
-Garet  
  
Ivan's Journal  
  
I can tell Garet doesn't trust me. He seems to keep trying to avoid me, and I think he is suspicious of my mind-reading power. Garet seems a little like the people back in Kalay. Everyone always comes up with some excuse not to be near me, and sometimes I even get teased. Isaac is the first real friend I've ever had. He doesn't talk much, but he actually likes me, and listens to me. I didn't think anyone would stop and bother to help me find the rod, but Isaac was kind enough to. As for Garet, I hope someday to gain his trust.  
  
-Ivan 


	2. Days 5 through 7

Days 5-7  
  
Day 5 entries  
  
Isaac's Diary-Keep out! Especially you, Garet.  
  
Ok trees are starting to scare me. Those ones in Bilbin that have minds? I can't even begin to say how uncomfterble I was there. We found another one of those dijinn creatures. It's a lot like the first one we found, and I'm assuming it's Venus, since it seems to like me more than Garet and Ivan. I'm also assuming the one that Ivan found is a Jupiter, and the one that will not stop following Garet is Mars. It's pretty funny watching him these days, he yells and screams at the poor thing, but I can tell Garet's extremly fond of it. He just doesn't want us to know he has feelings.  
  
I feel a bit sorry for Ivan. He hasn't really had any friends before, and has really been pretty lonely. Garet isn't exactly too close to him, which probably makes him feel a little low. He's a good kid, and smart too. Ivan is definatly a math whiz, and I really find it hard to believe he hasn't been to school a day in his life. However, he doesn't seem to be as strong in the reading area.  
  
I have to go.  
  
-Isaac  
  
Day 6  
  
Garet's Journal  
  
Because of Kolmia forest, I swear I am never going to look at trees the same way again. We FINALLY got to to the heart of Tret (When we FINALLY figured out that we were suppposed to go down, not up) and what does he do? He attacks us! You might not think trees can attack, but seriously a very large face basically popped out at us. We managed to beat it, though. My dijinn helped a lot. I've really started to like the little dude.  
  
Right now we are headed north to Imil, and I can feel it getting colder and colder. I feel sorry for everyone who lives up there-I've heard it snows year round! I really wouldn't like that. Everyone in Bilbin keeps talking (or really thinking, we got Ivan to read thier minds) about some Mia girl up north. Apparently she has a friend, named Alex. I wonder if it's the same one that is with Satrous and Menardi.  
  
OK I am freezing and my hand has frostbite so it hurts to hold a darn pencil. I really should stop.  
  
-Garet  
  
Ivan's Journal  
  
I am cold! Who ever know a cave could be this freezing! There is ice everywhere, and even some snow that came through some spaces between the snow. I don't like snow. Snow is cold and wet. Ivan doesn't like cold and wet, therefore Ivan doesn't like snow. It was never this cold in Kalay. It was always warm in Kalay. Warm is good. Cold is not good. Snow is not good. I've determined that much.  
  
Imil should be intresting. I like going to new places (even if they are cold) and meeting new people, (even if they are mean) it's fun and you learn a lot about new cultures.  
  
I'm expecting to become a block of ice by tomorrow.  
  
-Ivan  
  
Day 7 entries  
  
Mia's Diary  
  
I will never understand Alex. I don't get why he abandoned me, seeing as he is almost like a brother to me. He became my dad's apprentance when he was about twelve, and when his parents died two years later, he came to live with us. I was so happy, thinking I was going to have a big brother after being an only child for so long. I never expected him to do this. He was the only one I had to go to, since my parents died a few years after he came to live with us. It isn't like him to do this. Something has taken over him. This isn't the Alex I knew for so long.  
  
These new friends of mine seem nice. For some reason I really trust them, probably because they too are adepts. It feels nice to have somewhere to go. Now that the lighthouses are lit and the fountian of Hermes is flowing freely once again, I am not needed in Imil. I just wonder where I will go when this adventure is over.  
  
-Mia 


	3. Days 8 through 10

Days 8-10  
  
Day 8 Entries  
  
Ivan's Journal  
  
I don't think anything can stop us now.  
  
We have an unstoppable team and the determination to go with it. All the four of us have a spirit burning inside of us that will be hard to douse, a head on attack so strong it takes all of our strength to hold it back untill the moment comes. All of us are desperate for victory, and even if we all have different reasons, different lives, different backrounds, we all know we must unite to accomplish what we desire, which is stopping the ignition of the lighthouse.  
  
This type of spirit is truley amazing.  
  
-Ivan  
  
Day 9 Entries  
  
Isaac's Diary-Keep Out! Especially you, Garet.  
  
Today we went through some twisty forest, and it took 12 straight hours to get out. I can't help but think we were supposed to do something to get us out of there faster, but at least it's behind us now. Now we are at a very intresting town called Xian. All the people talk different here, and the difficult ways of life are a lot different then mine. Ivan says he can relate to it, though. He seems to like this place a lot. Everyone seems to like him, for once.  
  
Mia also fell in love with the place, but then again, everything according to her these days is "exciting" and "beautiful" and "so unique!". Apparently she was pretty sick of snow by the time we came around.  
  
Xian is beginning to cast it's charm on me too. Garet isn't being affected however. He's bored. I'm thinking that your I.Q. has to be a certian level before you can appreciate it.  
  
If he reads that, he is going to kill me.  
  
-Isaac  
  
Mia's Diary  
  
This new place is so beautiful. I love it here, the grass and trees are a fresh sight from all of the snow I've had to live with for the past 17 years. The snow is pretty, but you get sick of it when it is non-stop.  
  
Isaac and Ivan seem to like it to, but Garet seems to despretly want to leave. I guess he just doesn't like those type of things, but I just don't understand how anyone would not love this type of enchantment.  
  
I'm somewhat glad Isaac likes it....wait, did I just write that here? Why did I write that?  
  
Am I starting to like him? I hope not. From what I understand, he already has Jenna. The last thing I want to do is start a fight, especially over a boy.  
  
Does that sound too weak, like I'm some peace-loving freak? Or is that the right thing to think?  
  
I'm so confused now....  
  
-Mia  
  
Day 10 Entries  
  
Garet's Journal  
  
Finally we are out of Xian. There is absolutley nothing to do there. It's all full of that lovey-dovey "enchanting" fluff. I personally think it's boring.  
  
We met some girl in Xian, named Feizhi. She was looking for someone named Hsu. We ended up having to rescue the kid from under a rock.  
  
See, what happened was that we ended up going up to Altin, which just happened to be flooded. Turns out it was because some water-spewing monsters had kinda claimed the place and no one could figure out how to get them to go away. So who got to go and do it? Us. Why do we always end up having to save something at one point or another?  
  
But anyways, after solving some strange but easy puzzles involving a couple mine carts (which are scary, I tell you!) and a rock, we beat the three hydro monsters. Then Isaac had to insist on checking out the last mine entrance, and to cut a long and embarrassing story short, we got attacked by a super-sized water monster. We beat it though (Hah!) and got some strange rock that lets Ivan pick up stuff without touching it. How come HE gets all the good psyenergy????  
  
This is getting boring so I'll just say we got out of the cave, found Feizhi and Hsu, rescued Hsu, and yeah thats about all I can cram in.  
  
-Garet  
  
Ivan's Journal  
  
I met someone today who was very strange. When we went to Lama Temple, we met Master Hama. After Garet got over the shock of her being a girl, she began to talk about us. I was freked, frekked, freakkedd...ugh I can't spell that word. I need to go find someone to tell me, hold on...  
  
Ok it's freaked, or so Mia says. When I asked Garet, he laughed and told me to look it up in a dictionary. Isaac stared at him strangly for a long time after that.  
  
Going back to where I was, I was freaked out for a while. It turns out that Master Hama can see the future, and that's how she knew our names and the fact that we were adepts. However, she seemed to know a lot about me. The scary thing is, she seems extremly familiar. She only seems a few years older than me too, 10 tops.  
  
I figured out that by keeping a journal, I'm learning to read and write a lot better. I'm not that good at that, no one really ever taught me.  
  
-Ivan 


	4. Days 11 through 12

Days 11-  
  
Day 11  
  
Isaac's Diary-Keep out! Especially you, Garet.  
  
I have never been more happy to be in the shade.  
  
Desert is deadly, that I know now. Traveling across it is like a death sentence.  
  
I feel sorry for Mia and Ivan, as they were affected the worse; Ivan because he was the youngest, and Mia since she is the opposing element and was also using her energy to help Ivan recover. She said it was because he was the only thing keeping them alive, with reveal, but it's obvious she's real fond of him. Mia seems kind of motherly, always looking out for everyone. I'm surprised she sacrificed her psyenergy and strength to help Ivan. I can tell he likes her a lot. She's one of the few people who really understands him. That's one of Mia's best qualities. It's impossible not to like her at least a little bit.  
  
I find I like her a lot. Maybe more than what I just try to show......  
  
-Isaac  
  
Ivan's Journal  
  
Isaac likes Mia. I read his mind while he was sleeping.  
  
It's so romantic, he really likes her a lot, but doesn't want to show it, since he thinks she thinks he and Jenna are an item, which apparently isn't true (Garet likes Jenna, poor Jenna) but something Isaac is trying to display since he's too nervous to tell her how he really feels. I feel kinda sorry for both of them, they both like eachother but cant admit it to the other's face....  
  
I can see why he likes Mia though. She's smart, and really nice. She's also kinda hot....I wonder what would happen to me if Lady Layana saw that.....oops....  
  
-Ivan  
  
Day 12  
  
Garet's Journal  
  
I don't understand something.  
  
Why is Isaac making up a story about being with Jenna? It's so obvious that he likes her, and plus Ivan read his mind. Do we need anymore proof?  
  
Well anyways, he doesn't really like like Jenna (but I do...) but Mia thinks that he does, so his plan is suceeding. She told Ivan that she likes Isaac. She can talk to him about anything. And I have to admit, Ivan is pretty trusting. That's why I often, ahem, stop by thier room without them knowing. I've learned a lot about them both through that method, hehe.  
  
Oh no. Here they come know. I think they know I've been spying on them.....  
  
-Garet  
  
Mia's Diary  
  
We reached Kalay late last night, around midnight or so. It's a nice town there, but for some reason Ivan tried to steer clear of going there. We didn't understand at first, but today we found out why.  
  
Some people don't like him there. They think he is a creep because of his powers. A few kids were teasing him about being so...small and being able to read minds. Some even dared to tell him, rudely, that he was a loser since he had no real family. That one really got to him, and he almost began to cry in front of everyone around. I could tell Ivan wanted to hurt those kids pretty badly. Poor kid. He doesn't deserve all the unkindness the townspeople give him. If they got to know him, they would know how kind and sweet he really is.  
  
Isaac stood up for Ivan. He told the bullies to scram pretty menacingly, and said they were losers themselves for teasing Ivan. Isaac's so kind, watching out for others like that.  
  
-Mia 


	5. Day 13

I know, short chapter, sorry ( [i]Days 13-[/i]  
  
[u]Day 13[/u] Ivan's Journal I hate Kalay. Everyone there hates ME. I hate everyone THERE! I hate it when people tease me. It makes me feel like I'm not human. They don't seem to get that I'm JUST LIKE THEM! Someone tell me, WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? Isaac, Garet, and Mia are the only friends I have. They're the only ones who don't tease me because I'm short, or different, or because I don't have any real family..... That's the part I hate the most. I didn't [i]try[/i] to be some servant kid. I wish I had it my way. Ivan  
  
Isaac's Diary: KEEP OUT! Escpecially you, Garet. Poor Ivan. He doesn't deserve any of this. Well, we left Kalay this morning, after a short meeting with Lady Layana. She was pretty happy to see Ivan, and I think he was happy to see her. However, she did instruct him pretty harshly not to go rescue Hammet. We were all shocked to hear what else she had to say, however. I don't think any of us thought he would be destined to come with us. It's kinda strange, but he was very excited. This certiantly boosted his self- confidence a lot, and he's beginning to think that maybe he's worth something more than what everyone sees. We could tell this from the start, though. 


	6. Day 14

Keeya: Oh my god. It can't be...an update on this story!  
  
MK: Yep!  
  
Mia-chan: It's about time!!!  
  
MK: Yep :)  
  
Ivan-chan: Yeah :)  
  
Day 14  
  
Isaac's Diary: Keep out! Especially you, Garet.  
  
Any day now...  
  
This ship has been sitting in this harbor for hours. Even I am starting to lose patience.....  
  
Garet lost it a while back. He's been complaining and making sarcastic comments that are annoying everyone around him.   
  
And he's not the only one. Lots of the passengers have been rudely stating to the crew that they didn't pay all their gold to sit on a ship. They want to get to Tolbi to see Colosso.   
  
I must admit, this Colosso sounds interesting. When I was younger, I used to hear some of the older kids in Vale talking about it, and how they wanted to go see it. One boy had actually been to Tolbi with his parents for the festival, and he would tell excitedly to anyone who would listen (which was often everybody) how exciting it was to see the champions duel it out. I'm looking forward to seeing it for myself.   
  
That is, if this boat will get moving...  
  
Mia's staring out into the water. She doesn't seem to be here, but in another world instead. I cannot help but notice her eyes are the same colour of the sea.   
  
She looks stunningly beautiful.   
  
~Isaac  
  
Ivan's Journal  
  
YES! We're moving!!! Finally!  
  
Turns out, the captian is a superstitious freak who never sails without his lucky anchor charm. One of his mate's stole it and hid it on a high platform. Garet told me that that platform is called a crow's nest. How he knew that is beyond me.   
  
Isaac is staring at Mia kinda weird. I don't think he realises he's looking at her like that, but me and Garet sure can tell.   
  
Wait, it's Garet and me. I forgot about that...  
  
Well, Garet and me can tell he likes her. He isn't doing a very well, er, good job of hiding it.   
  
Grammer sucks.   
  
But anyways, Mia's acting strange too. She's just been staring out into the water this entire time, and every once in a while she sighs. Maybe she's homesick.  
  
I'm not homesick. I never want to return to Kalay. I hate it there!  
  
~Ivan  
  
Mia's Diary  
  
Diary, I swear I'm going crazy.   
  
We docked in Tolbi sometime around 9 pm. A few monsters attacked our ship, but we were able to make short work of them. Unfortunatly, some of the rowers were wounded by the attacks and some passengers had to step in (rather reluctantly, I might add), but we still managed to get here eventually.   
  
Ivan conked out almost immediatly after we arrived, so the first thing we did in Tolbi was head for the inn. With our luck, it was completly filled up, so with a sub-concious Ivan in tow, we decided to camp out in the outskirts of the town.   
  
That's when it happened.   
  
Garet was just as exhausted as Ivan, so he fell asleep rather quickly after we finished making camp. After a chuckle at our tired friends, Isaac and I rolled out the travel blankets we would sleep on that night. He put his down by me, which was a pleasant surprise.   
  
I said goodnight, and he bid me the same.   
  
Then, he leaned over and kissed me full on the lips twice, leaving me completly breathless.   
  
By the time I recovered enough to say something, he was asleep, or at least pretending to be.   
  
Diary, what I love about Isaac the most are his eyes. They are so gentle, like a calm river. Alex's eyes were always icy and cold, but these are serene. They beckon, and I can't resist thier pull.   
  
I love him.   
  
What does this kiss mean?  
  
~Mia 


	7. Day 15

MK: Holy Crap! Can it be...an UPDATE?  
  
Day 15  
  
Garet's Journal  
  
For some very strange reason, Mia seems blissfully estatic today. She's beaming at every single thing that moves. Including Isaac.  
  
Oh yeah. Definatly Isaac.  
  
She's in L-O-V-E. And it's funny. Ivan and I are enjoying this.   
  
Anyways, more waiting. I can't wait to see the people PUMMEL eachother at Colosso, but the Mayor of Tolbi has gone off somewhere so we all get to wait at his palace.   
  
NOT fun. Especially with Mia making googly eyes at Isaac the whole time. I wonder what happened last night...  
  
Dammit. I wish I was a Jupiter adept sometimes. That Mind Read could definatly come in handy.   
  
Speaking of Jupiter adepts, where has Ivan gone? He said something about leaving his cloak upstairs, but you wouldn't think that it would take that long. Wonder what he's doing?  
  
Isaac mentioned we'd go look for Babi (who's the mayor) once Ivan comes back. Except he's not coming back. Joy.  
  
Hmm, I think I will count cracks on the wall...  
  
~Garet  
  
PS: What kind of a name is Babi? I feel sorry for the guy...  
  
Ivan's Journal  
  
I never thought I say this, but I think I'm in love.   
  
I have just met the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my whole life. Her name is Sheba. .  
  
See, I had left my scarf on the second floor of Babi's palace and went back to get it when I heard someone crying. I heard the crying coming from a room near me, so I walked over and opened the door out of curiousity.  
  
And then, there she was. A young maiden about my age, staring out a window, tears rolling down her cheeks.   
  
I tried to talk to her, but she didn't say much, just kept telling me to get out or I would get in trouble. I read her mind, and then a funny thing happened- she could tell.  
  
She's a jupiter adept like me! And that's not even all! She fell from the sky as a baby, and is considered a Holy child in her hometown. Babi kidnapped her and is holding her hostage for some reason. I didn't get far enough into reading.   
  
At one point, we heard footsteps and she told me to leave. She sounded really scared, i mean, for ME! MEEE! So of course I listened to her, but I said goodbye before I left.   
  
And here's the best part- she SMILED.   
  
I made her happy. ME, Ivan, the loser.   
  
ME!  
  
Now I know how Mia feels (I know about her kiss...es...)about Isaac.  
  
Jupiter, I hope I can see her again.  
  
~Ivan  
  
Isaac's Diary- Keep out! Especially you, Garet!  
  
Back home, that boy may have gone to see Colosso a few years ago.   
  
But he didn't COMPETE in it, like me.  
  
And I won.   
  
Seriously.   
  
We rescued Babi in Altimiller Cave. He was invisible by some sort of psyenergy- I don't understand exactly- and was paralyzed on the ground. Apperantly he drinks something called draught that keeps him alive. It's like a medicine or something for him.   
  
But anyways, as repayment for saving him, Babi asked me to compete in Colosso. Garet convinced me to compete, I'm sure he wishes he had been able to fight too. Ivan didn't seem too happy about it though. He seems to have a VERY strong dislike towards Babi. But he was willing to help me out during the battle.  
  
Let me explain. Before Colosso, the fighters race through a maze of puzzles and try to be the first to get the better battle item, since we can't use our own weapons or armor. Garet, Mia, Ivan and me noticed a few glitches in the maze that could be altered for the better by psyenergy. My friends stationed themselves throughout the audience and helped me out a bit, making it easy to win the races.   
  
The battles, however, where another story. Even with psyenergy I was still the runt of the litter of warriors and it was really the dijinn that pulled me through. I was so exhausted I fainted after winning the last battle.   
  
Lucky for me, I woke up to the sight of Mia's beautiful face, beaming proudly.   
  
Tomorrow Babi wants to see me. Tonight we're staying at the palace. It feels great to sleep in a bed.  
  
And now, I'm sleepy...again. Fighting that hard kills my strength.  
  
Night,  
  
~Isaac 


End file.
